


And Then He Kissed Me

by 10_pasesfire



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jack loves david, M/M, based on a movie scene, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_pasesfire/pseuds/10_pasesfire
Summary: In that moment, everything froze. Jack, didn't think about anything. With his girlfriend wrapped around him, he turned and kissed the prettiest person he knew. The person he loved most and couldn't imagine life without. He kissed David.((Basically that one scene from The Perks Of Being A Wallflower and then some other stuff))





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys like it and make sure to leave comments and kudos♡♡

Jack Kelly didn't know what he was feeling. But he did know. He knew he felt disappointment every time he saw Sarah was calling. He knew he was bored with the conversation she started. He knew he should like her: she was beautiful, nice, fun, smart, and yet here he was. He found all of those qualities appealing, yet not in her.

They were more appealing in someone else. A someone he could never be with. A someone he'd known and been best friends with for a short amount of time and yet loved with the fire of a thousand suns. Someone who had adorable gold coils for hair and the Pacific and Atlantic for eyes.

A smile that shined like silver and a personality that overshadowed anyone else’s of you got to know him. Jack couldn't break up with Sarah though, could he? How could he do that? Out of nowhere when he has shown no sign of unhappiness and when his best friend is her brother?

And then what, would he go to be with him? Neither of them would ever talk to him again, would they? Well it didn't matter in this moment, because in this moment he was with Sarah. Here they were, at another party with all their closest friends and he was lonely somehow.

Lonely until the light of his life walked into the room and sat right beside him as he stroked Sarah’s hair.

“Alright, alright!” Blink bellowed, getting the attention of the entire neighborhood most likely. “Time for the years long tradition where we gather together and share our imperfections as many do this close to christmas.”

“That's one way to put it Blink. Another way to put it is truth or dare.” Katherine laughed.

“Or we could just name the game after you Blink since you are just as over sharing and daring as when you play the game.” Sarah joked.

“Oh how funny, can't you see how hard I'm laughing?” Blink rolled his eyes. “Now, how shall we start?”

“Oh, do we have to play this?” David groaned. “This game is ridiculous. It's just a promise to tell something embarrassing or do something stupid.”

“Oh come on Davey, don't be a wet blanket!” Jack cooed, ruffling his hair. 

“I am not a wet blanket, I'm super fun and...rebellious.” He adjusted his glasses on his nose. His nose that was developing adorable freckles which Jack loved to stare at.

“Oh name one rebellious thing you've done in the last week David.” Spot questioned him.

“Well, just the other night I stayed up all night reading a book instead of sleeping. And, I had a test the next day.”

“David, was the book a textbook?” Sarah raised her eyebrow at him. He bit his lip, something he did when he was nervous or lying.

“No?” He said softly, his voice grew high as if it were a question.

“Oh whatever, let's just start!” Mush exclaimed. And so they did. A few silly prank calls and embarrassing stories later, Spot was picking his next victim.

“Hmmm, let's see- Jack.” He looked at him, eyes pierced with premeditated determination. “Truth or dare?”

“Umm...dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room. And lucky for you guys, I am related to him because I would smoke all you bitches.” 

In that moment, everything froze. Jack, didn't think about anything. With his girlfriend wrapped around him, he turned and kissed the prettiest person he knew. The person he loved most and couldn't imagine life without. He kissed David.

In that one moment, everything was pure and good and David was his. He had what he had wanted for so long and it felt beautiful. Everything was how it should be. Then it was over. David was staring at him, red faced and…

Disappointed. The worst look anyone could get from David. Worse than angry or sad. Sarah was out the door in tears within seconds and David was still staring as Katherine got up to follow her.

David looked him in his eyes and practically saw into his soul. “What's wrong with you Jack?” He spat at him before getting up to go after his sister.

Jack sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He was frustrated with himself and his stupid feelings and why did he have to ruin everything? Why did he have to be such a jerk?

“Dude, what the hell?” Spot questioned him.

“You should probably leave Jack. Sarah might actually kill you.” Mush practically whispered. Mush, sweet darling Mush who's always nice and Jack knew he didn't want to be caught helping the guy who just broke another one of his friend's hearts. The friend he knew longer and was closer to. 

Jack knew that too.

Spot had him outside soon enough and they were in the car, on the way home in silence.

“Jack,” he spoke up when they were in the driveway of their house. “You're an idiot.” He got out of the car and shut the door, leaving Jack to sit. He knew Spot was right. He wasn't being mean, he was telling the truth.

What was he going to do?


	2. Chapter Two

Jack had been laying in bed all weekend. No one talked to him and he didn't talk to anyone. He knew it was useless. He knew there was no reason for him to try. He needed to apologize, but no one wanted to hear it. He'd still be the jerk who did what he did, just an apologetic jerk.

Medda had asked him multiple times if he was okay and he just kept saying he was studying. Which, he was. He was studying his own face and he saw a liar in the mirror. He saw a terrible person. He studied pictures of him with David and him with Sarah and saw the difference. 

He'd known. He knew he should have just broken it off and it would have been better than this. It could have been-

“Jack,” Spot barged into his room as he laid on his back, contemplating the ceiling fan. “Can you just work through your issues? I can smell the teenage angst all the way down the hall.” He walked in and closed the door behind him. Jack didn't say anything as Spot made his way over to the bed and laid next to Jack.

They just laid there in silence, neither pushing the other to speak. Spot knew how to handle his brother just like Jack knew. Pushing him just made him more stubborn. Stubborn Jack annoyed Spot.

Jack sighed, breaking the seemingly hours long silence. “Spot… what do I do?”

“You know I can't answer that Jack. You gotta do what you know is right. And first of all, that would most likely be apologize. Let's be honest, no one will want to hear it, but you should do it. I say start with your star crossed lover: David.”

“Shouldn't it be Sarah first?”

“Sarah would kill you and David will be easier. He likes you a lot Jack. And He won't be able to stay away from you forever.”

“I know Davey. I know he won't forgive me until his sister is happy because he puts everyone else first and, of course, he should in this situation especially but… I just-”

“You're pining if that wasn't made obvious. You want him, he wants you. It's a mess Jack. But, you know what? So was Sarah. I saw it. I saw the unhappiness in both of you, trust me. She is mad now, but I think she'll get over it sooner than you think.”

Jack didn't know what Spot meant by Sarah, but he knew he was right. Apologize. That's what he needed to do, and that's what he would do.

☆☆☆

Jack found himself on the fire escape outside the window that led into David’s room. David wasn't in there, thankfully, because Jack had been standing there for a while. There he was, contemplating what he should say and do. He wanted to have some sort of plan in mind before talking to him.

He decided he would just do it as he stepped in through the open window. He walked quietly through David’s room and down the hall where he peeked around the corner to see David in the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas: a long sleeved t-shirt with some band related pun or other and sweatpants that someone had pulled the string out of causing him to constantly yank them up from their droopy state.

His skin was exposed as he reached up to get a bowl from the top of the cabinet. Jack wanted nothing more than to be able to wrap his arms around him and feel his soft skin under his palms. He wanted to run his fingers over the cute dimples David had in his back. But no, he couldn't. 

He wouldn't be surprised if David didn't want him to even look at him let alone touch him. As he filled a bowl with cereal, Jack walked into the kitchen. David looked over at him and practically jumped ten feet in the air.

“What the hell, Jack!” Jack had missed hearing his name come out of David’s mouth. He needed to stop being so love sick, it's gross. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Jack, did you break into my house?”

“No I … walked in through your open window.”

“Oh, pardon me, you snuck into my house. My mistake. Why don't you sneak your way back out before Sarah comes home and kills you?” He continued to pour his cereal expecting that to be the end of it.

“No, Dave I need to talk to you.”

“Sorry, can't talk. I'm about to eat.”

“David, come on! Please? Just, at least let me say I'm sorry or something!” he almost yelled. He was frustrated with himself, not David. He was the one who did this.

David stared at him blankly. “Fine. Say what you want since you obviously won't leave.” Jack nearly found himself smiling. He knew if David really wanted him out, he would have found a way.

“David, I'm sorry, okay? I know what I did was just… I mean it was terrible and I know just saying that won't make it any better but I am sorry. I'd just had you on my mind all day and you were right next to me and my impulse was… it was stupid. I know I hurt your sister and you and I don't know what to do! I don't know where to go from here. No one will talk to me except Spot and I'm just alone.” He finished and didn't dare to look up at David.

“Jack… I, uh…” he stuttered, not really knowing what he should say back. “Jack, I just want my sister to be happy. I want her to be with someone who likes her and she likes back and… I just can't really be around you until I know that she is okay. But I can't ever really be as mad at you as she is, even though that was a really dick move. I am mad, make no mistake, but… if I'm being honest it's more for Sarah than for myself.”

Jack did look at him now, with widened eyes. He hasn't forgiven him, he was still mad, and yet Jack knew it would be okay. He knew it would get better from here. As he looked into David's blue eyes, he wanted to do nothing more than hug him. Well, maybe a little more. 

“David… how do you feel? About… what happened.”

“I just told you, did you listen at all?”

“No, I mean… the kiss. Don't you have any feelings about that? And not just that you're mad because I kissed you, how did you feel about it?”

“Uh… I feel like we definitely shouldn't talk about it.” Jack began to frown. “We shouldn't talk about how good it felt.” Jack stopped frowning. “Shouldn't talk about how I kind of really wanted to kiss you back and probably would have in any other situation, but no. We can't talk about it. So leave.” 

David didn't smile until after Jack had run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't think I really like this story and I think I'm going to delete it. Tell me what you think in the comments and thanks for reading♡♡


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's kind of short and seems a little rushed to me, but I hope you enjoy. I feel like it's not my best, but if you guys like it I won't take it down or anything. Love you guys and thanks for reading♡♡

Jack had spent all school day practically alone. He'd made brief eye contact with David a few times, had an awkward conversation with Mush and Blink. It all just made him feel worse. As he was walking to his car at the end of the day, he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled into a closet.

The last person he expected to see was Sarah when he turned to see her. His eyes widened at her. She stood, arms crossed and an annoyed glare in her eyes. He assumed she wanted him to say something, so he started.

“Sarah… I'm really-”

“Shut up, Jack.”

“Okay then.” He quieted immediately.

“Jack… you're an idiot.”

“I know.”

“I want you to know that I am with Kath now, and I'm happy. She understands me, she's smart, she's pretty, and she doesn't kiss my brother.” He nodded with pursed lips.

“I'm just glad you're happy.”

“Right.” She paused for a second in thought. “Jack, you make my brother happy. He won't let himself be happy unless I'm happy, and I know that. So, I'm not going to let my anger toward you stand in the way of that. Because, you know Jack, you may be an idiot, but you've got a good heart. It just gets in the way sometimes.”

She gave him a small smile and patted him on the back. “Davey loves you Jack. Go show him you love him back!” She shoved him toward the door. He gave her a small smile.

“I'm sorry.” He said.

“I know dummy. Go!” He ran out the door and went to go find David. He knew he was probably on his way to newspaper and started that way. He ran, his heart racing with happiness and a smile wider than a canyon on his face. He finally saw him.

He ran toward him, finally reaching him and wrapping his arms around him. Jack spun David around like a cliche married couple with a laugh.

He put David down and he turned to Jack, eyes wide.

“Jack, what on earth was that?”

“That was me being happy. That was me, embracing the guy I love and me wanting him to see me and know how much I love him.”

David blushed with a small smile.

“You love me Jack?”

“I love you, David. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I know, it's kind of crazy. But, if you'll be with me-” David didn't let him finish. David practically jumped on him, smashing his lips against Jack’s and Jack loved every moment of it.

He was there with his David, and he knew it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's kind of short and seems a little rushed to me, but I hope you enjoy. I feel like it's not my best, but if you guys like it I won't take it down or anything. Love you guys and thanks for reading♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys like it and make sure to leave comments and kudos♡♡


End file.
